Shockwave
by FlowerAssassin
Summary: Dark is losing... and comes with a plan to escape... [KradxDark oneshot I can't see this actully working but ah well. T for Yaoi.]


**Shockwave**  
_One Shot DNAngel fan fic by StickmanRVR_  
KradxDark

* * *

I was bored to death, and I am writing my other fic. Just was working on my Yaoi and Battles

* * *

**Krad's POV**

The black winged angel spun around twice before crashing into a nearby fountain, looking up at me, his violet eyes flaring with his anger. I just smiled; I was finding it hard enough to contain my excitement. He lifted his hand to the corner of his mouth and bought it down to see blood.

He drew out a feather, as black as the night sky and the mystery that surrounded the phantom thief. He sent out an invisible shockwave from the magic contained in the feather. But he was weak, I was winning. And there was nothing he could do about it.  
I flew down, un-afraid of anything he could try to do. His left arm was limp and the cloth around it stained with red liquid, I smirked.

"Had enough Dark Mousy…?" I spoke slowly, savouring every word. It wasn't often when I was the one superior. It felt great.

"You're… Nowhere n-near defeating me!" He spat out the sentence along with a line of blood. He sounded strong, but he was more like a simple human. And once I got rid of him, I could get rid of the Niwa child. And then have to wait 40 years or so till I could start this again.

I pulled Dark up by the front of his shirt, before slamming his back onto the wall, before grabbing his wrists, gripping on tight with years of anger and hate.

**Dark's POV**

I was finished. I could hear Daisuke pleading inside my head, pleading for me to just run away, and forget my pride. But this wasn't about my pride; it's surprising what years of fighting, bickering and prodding at each other's nerves could do.  
I didn't see a way out. Krad kept slowly inching nearer, his face inches from mine. He had done this once before, when we were sealed inside the black wings.

Like last time, he started attacking at my bare neck, biting hard, making more blood spurt from the new wound, before him cleaning up after him-self with nothing but his tongue. I tried to say nothing, it would just bring him pleasure, and that's the last thing I needed.

He lifted his head, looking into my eyes, I could only see pure gold circles, but that was the outside of Krad. Inside he was more like a demon than an Angel. It's surprising how Hiwatari survived even attempting to tame this beast.

"Get away from me… you Demon." I tried not to say it too harsh; he had a mind sick enough to enjoy it. But he looked at me, playfully.

"Such words, you shouldn't talk about me with such venom" I didn't respond as he slipped his hand up my shirt, his silk glove stroking my bare chest, and thats what gave me the idea.

**Krad's POV**

I didn't have much left to do, play around with dark, scare him a bit. Then just finish him off with enough time left to taunt Satoshi. I could hear him inside my head.

(_Stop it Krad! If you stopped now you could still save him!_)

But like I would listen to him right now, I looked back up to where Dark's face was, hoping to see a look of pain and defeat. But I saw he looked mildly amused. I still was holding his with one arm to the wall, rubble trapped his legs and dirt covered the once black glossy feathers.

I opened my mouth to speak when it happened…

**Dark's POV**

As Krad came up to admire the damage he caused. He started to open his mouth, not like there was anything useful coming out of it. I thrust my head forward as his lips met mine. I knew it was sick, I knew it was wrong. But I was using this as a last resort. Wiz was still able to fly me home, if I could stun Krad enough we could escape.

**Krad's POV**

To say the least, I was shocked. I could feel even Satoshi blush in my head. It felt so wrong… And yet… so right…

I let go of his arm and started to return the kiss, deepening it. I put my arms round his head, feeling the purple strands of hair between my fingers.

After a few minutes I had to come up to breath. I looked at his eyes, smooth like royal purple velvet. I could feel a deep blush; I could see he had one too. I mean, I kissed him back and all… I was still in shock; Dark brushed the dirt off his wings with his unbroken arm and flew off…

**Dark's POV**

As Wiz flew me home, I was still blushing. I touched my lip and smiled.

(_Daaark! That was sick!_) Daisuke complained, I thought he would be used to me kissing random people by now. I guess not.

(_You were… just messing about though… right? You won't do that again?_) I nodded, but deep inside, where Daisuke couldn't find my feelings… I highly doubted it…

* * *

Authors Note:

Believe it or not, that's the first kiss scene I have ever done. Call it practise for Dreamworks (my other SatoshixDaisuke story). I really think, Dark and Krad cant work. But then I still like reading DarkxKrad fluffy stories ;

I will update. Don't worry about it. I might make a Weiss Kreuz story eventually. shrugs

Any more One-Shots you want? I can make them fluffy like a Pillow Just tell me in the review (DO review please) what one you want.

KradxDark - Should I make a sequal to this?  
SatoshixDaisuke  
KradxSatoshi  
DarkxDaisuke

Review And I **AM** working on Dreamworks!


End file.
